The ouran band chapter 4
by Hikikomori Joshua
Summary: Twins making Tamaki mad for fun.. And Honey-sempai being overly cute!


Ouran high school host club fan story ch4

The song:

Ha: Why haven't we thought about a song?

Twins: Probably been too busy to remember about something AS obvious as that.

Ky: apparently, yes.

Ho: (With tears in his eyes) Does.. Does that mean we won't play anything?

M: No, just choosing something first.

Ho: (All happy again) Yaaay! (flower)

T: enough with THESE riffraff! What song should we play?!

(The group is thoughtful for a moment. Then Honey breaks the silence)

Ho: How about playing a lullaby?

twins + t: No way!

Ho: (tears in his eyes) no..?

M: There, there (nearly hearable) (Pats Honeys head)

Ho: Thanks, Mori. Apparently, someone listens to me!

M: …

t: He isn't listening to you! He's comforting you, that's different!

Ho: It is?

Ha: Aaaw..

T: (snaps his neck as he looks at haruhi) What?!

Ha: (Looks at Tamaki) It's cute the way Honey-sempai talks, isn't it?

T: (Goes to a dark corner to sulk) Haruhi's not calling me sweet… That's mean…

TWINS (smirking): How can that be, we wonder..?

T: Shut up! You're mean too!

Ky: stop being such a crybaby, Tamaki. If this is gonna work, we'll have to have a song. There's no time to sulk right now.

T: But..! Mommy! Now you're mean too!

(Kyoya sighs and wanders to Tamaki, whispering some words in his ears and as soon as he goes away from him, Tamaki stands and wanders away from the dark corner)

T: You're right, mother! Of course I want to play while Haruhi sings! And because of those sweet words about some pictures, I'll do anything!

Ha: What pictures, Kyoya-sempai? (Looks at Kyoya)

Ky: Just some of you dressed as a girl to some party of you commoners. You know, in a kimono.

Ha: Hey! That's not fair!

Twins: To bad, he's already selling them on our website.

Ha: WHAT?!

(The twins shows haruhi the website, where her site is filled with old pictures of her)

Ha: No way! (Turns to Kyoya) How did you get those?! That's just unbelievable!

Ky: Connections, my dear 'daughter'. (Evil laughter follows)

Ha: Yeah, right… (Pale from the information given her)

M: Can't we just focus on the main subject? I'd like to play something..

(All looks at Mori, then Honey pats his shoulder (the highest he can reach) and smiles really big)

Ho: Mori's right, guys (and Haru-chan)! Let's focus on the song! (Flower)

All except Mori: Yeah..

Twins: But what song is it then?

T: How about our own song? (Clears throat and begins singing acoustic) ~And my heart will go on, Haruhi, yes, my heart will go on~! Haruhiiiii!

Twins: Hey! That's rip off!

T: No it isn't! It's my own song!

Ky: You're wrong, Tamaki. (Pushes glasses to their place) That's a rip off of the song 'My heart will go on' by Celine dion. I'm Sad to disappoint you.

Ha: It was a really good movie… But sad too… I almost…

T: (Ignoring Kyoya and flings to Haruhi, takes her hand and cries in happiness) You nearly cried? Oh my! (Let's go of the one hand and holds it towards his forehead) Next time, I'll be there to comfort you, my love. Then you can cry all the tears you want!

HA: I wasn't saying it like that. And I didn't say I nearly cried…

T: You weren't?

Ha: (Moves away from Tamaki after gently pulling her hand away from him) I was about to say, that I nearly comforted the girls, crying over the ending and that song.

(Tamaki stands like a statue for a moment and then wanders off to a dark corner)

Hi: How 'bout something freshingly? Like that song... What's its name, Kaoru?

Ka: Wasn't it… ATC with I'm in heaven when you..?

Twins: Ah, yes. I'm in heaven when you kiss me (Looks at the direction of Tamaki and grabs Haruhis hands) How 'bout singing that one with us, young lady?

Ha: Eh… (Looks at Kyoya)

Ky: (Looks up from his board) That may be possible. Or we could make our own.

T: (Returns from the dark corner) I say that no way jose is those two demons gonna sing that song with my Haruhi!

Ha: for the last time, i'm not yours!

Twins: Then it'll be our own. (smiles) Just as we expected!

Ha: (Looks at the twins) Why haven't you guys just proposed it instead of all the trouble getting Tamaki-sempai mad?

Twins: (Looks at each other) For fun.


End file.
